The Curse Of Words
by Littleheartache
Summary: What would happen if all of Merlin's troubles and worries ended up being printed over his skin in the form of tattoos. Slight Merthur. Sorry crap summary, hopefully better on the inside ;)
1. Chapter 1

The day everything changed for Merlin, seemed like any other day.

The sun was out, gracing all of the kingdom of Camelot with its presence. The birds sang happily in the clear, crystal sky and Merlin was, once again, late serving Arthur.

Merlin was practically running down the busy halls of Camelot's castle, with Arthur's breakfast tray balancing in between his arms.

He darted in between knights and servants alike as he tried to reach the King's chamber door in the shortest amount of time. Each person he past with a quick "Sorry." Over his shoulder, smiled at him and shook their heads. Some things never changed.

Merlin finally arrived at Arthur's chamber door with out spilling a single piece of food off the tray, a new record, and placed it down quietly on the table near by. He strolled over to the curtains and yanked them open, gleefully saying "lets have you lazy daisy! You've been in bed far too long already."

Arthur just groaned, he absolutely hated mornings, rolled over and threw a pillow at Merlin's turned back.

Merlin just tossed the pillow back onto the large bed and pulled the covers off of the sleeping King. "Come on sleeping beauty, you've slept enough."

"Well if you weren't late then I would not have slept in." Replied Arthur as he sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on Arthur you've got training in 10 minutes." Merlin said as he dragged Arthur out of his bed and slipped his clothes on. He dragged Arthur towards the table and dumped him in the chair.

Merlin left the King's chambers and headed down to the armoury to collect Arthur's armour for the day.

He strolled over to the rack, rolled up his sleeves and reached out to grab the armour.

However Merlin stopped mid reach, arms still out stretched as he noticed a black inky mark on his left arm just under his elbow.

Merlin tried rubbing the offending spot but it didn't budge. It appeared to be some type of faded writing but it was difficult to near impossible to make out.

Not thinking much of it Merlin just rolled his sleeves back down and collected the armour in his arms and headed back to the King's chambers.

Merlin helped Arthur in to his armour and together they headed down to the training field.

For the day Merlin watched as Arthur trained with his most trusted knights, in between his chores Merlin admired Arthur. The way his muscles flexed as he swung Excalibur or the way his golden locks glowed under the pure rays of the sunlight.

Merlin let out a long suffering sigh knowing that no matter how much he wanted Arthur to even notice him as a friend, he never would. Or never would as something more.

After training Merlin helped Arthur out of his heavy armour his fingers making agonising glancing with his King's warm skin.

After he helped settled Arthur down for bed he made his way back to his own chambers and changed in his nightclothes.

Merlin notice more and more inky blotches over his skin. Some bigger then others all in different places over his body.

Once again Merlin thought nothing of the funny markings and settled down for the night unaware of the words tattooing their way over his body while he slept.

* * *

**AN- **Tell me what you think of this idea I don't know if you guys like of the idea. Reviews, criticism etc are all highly welcome and appreciated.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin awoke in the morning to various different words written across his body in diffrent shapes and sizes .

Just under his elbow was a semi large "Morgana" written in a sort of half band on his limb.

On further inspection Merlin found more of this strange writing.

He found "Freya" on his hipbone. "Balinor" on the bottom of his back. A small "Gaius" written across his ankle and a large, very large, "Arthur" written across his chest right above where his heart lay.

Merlin covered the offending writing and headed down to the main chambers.

"Giaus?" Merlin called out hoping the physician might have an explanation for his new tattoos, but the old physician was no where to be found.

Glancing around the room Merlins sea blue eyes fell on a folded piece of paper propped up against a bowl of porridge, on the front was the name "Merlin" in familiar writing.

Merlin picked up the parchment and began to read.

'Merlin, Jacquelyn from the lower town went into labor this morn. I have gone to attended to the birth and I do not know when I shall be back. Eat your breakfast, make sure your not late serving Arthur and Merlin, stay out of trouble.'

Merlin smiled as he placed the letter back on the table and only grabbed a couple of mouthfuls of porridge before he left to go serve the King for the day.

Merlin's feelings towards Arthur seemed to grow each day and so did his new tattoos.

By the second day Merlin received "dragon" written above his navel. "Will" down his leg, "Agravaine" on his wrist and "Nimueh" on his neck, which he used his cotton neckerchiefs to hide.

By this time at least a quarter of Merlins ivory skin was being covered in these new tattoos and Merlin couldn't think of a single reason as to why they were there.

"Gaius? Have you ever heard of lettering appearing on someone's skin?" Asked Merlin as he hopped down the steps from his room to the main chambers.

Gaius just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well it depends on what you mean, Merlin."

"I mean like writing, words turning up on somebody's skin. Just all over, nowhere in particular or anything." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain.

"What type of words, Merlin?"

"I don't know just. Words."

"Let me see, Merlin."

"What! No. I. Um." Merlin stuttered.

Gaius' eyebrow rose even higher at his wards response. "This isn't one of your random questions, Merlin. Show me."

Merlin reluctantly rolled up his sleeves and untied his neckerchief to reveal the writing below.

Gaius touched and prodded at the unusual writing.

"I've never seen anything like this." Breathed Gaius.

"What do they mean?"

"I'm not sure, my boy. Is there anything they have in common?" Gaius asked as he went over to the bookshelf and scanned over the book bindings.

"I don't know. I mean. I guess, they're all the things I regret. Or they're all linked to my magic but other than that they have nothing in common. How do I get rid of them Gaius, Arthur can't see them."

" I'm not sure." Merlin sighed. "You must keep them covered while I look for a solution.

Merlin just nodded and went to leave to serve Arthur, as his hand was on the handle Gaius called out to him. "Merlin, be careful."

Merlin just smiled and left for the day, another secret hidden beneath a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was on the fifth day that Arthur finally notice the strange markings on Merlin's body.

More and more of these tattoos were showing up over Merlin's pure skin and each held there own story.

It happened in the morning while Merlin served Arthur breakfast.

Arthur was once again scoffing his face with delicious food. Succulent sausages, juicy chicken and the most freshest fruit in the whole of the five kingdoms.

"Merlin, refill my goblet." Arthur said through a mouthful of this most lovely food.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and reached for the pitcher that rested apon the table top. Merlin did not notice his sleeve roll up his arm to reveal the word 'Agravaine' below.

Arthur stopped chewing, noticing the marking and looked up to the perfect face of his manservant.

"Merlin, what's that on your wrist ?" Arthur ask one eyebrow rising in a very good imitation of Giaus.

"Oh. Um. Nothing." Replied Merlin as he tugged at the sleeve of his tattered tunic.

"_Mer_lin." Said Arthur as he stood and made his way over to his servant.

"It's nothing." Merlin replied getting worried as he was backed up against the cold, hard wall behind himself.

Arthur had Merlin practically pinned up against the wall and Merlin's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, so hard he fear Arthur may hear it.

"Arthur." But before Merlin could finish Arthur had grabbed his wrist and tugged the material down reveal the black marking underneath.

"What is this." Arthur questioned looking up to meet his manservant's mesmerising eyes.

"Arthur, I can explain." But it was to late, Arthur had already noticed that there were more tattoos and pulled Merlin's sleeve all the way up.

Arthur took a step backwards and almost growled "What is this."

"I don't know. They just started showing up. I guess. I guess that they're all the things I regret." Merlin said the last part in a whisper as he hanged his head and he found a new found interest in his shoes.

Arthur's anger disappeared, no matter what Arthur could never be or stay angry at Merlin. His Merlin.

Arthur's eyes softened and he closed the short gap in between himself and Merlin. Arthur wanted nothing more then to close the gap in-between their lips, not knowing that Merlin felt exactly the same.

"Show me." Arthur said in a soft voice.

Merlin couldn't resist Arthur, not when he asked like that, so he reached up and removed his neckerchief and shirt only hesitating once.

He let the items fall to the ground as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

Arthur glared at the writing that plagued over Merlin's perfect ivory skin. And he felt angry at the words. He knew it sounded stupid but he was angry and jealous of those words for being on Merlin's skin instead of himself.

"Explain." Arthur said simply.

Merlin's eyes met his and the both looked into each others eyes. Both looking into each others souls. Both feeling nothing other then pure love for the other neither knowing the other felt the same.

* * *

**AN-** I am so so sorry for how long this update took. It was my birthday and I've got prom tomorrow so I've been busy and I know it's no excuse, sorry.

Only one more chapter and I promise to get it done as soon as possible.

Thanks for all your support


	4. Chapter 4

It was a spur of the moment, truly it was.

Arthur didn't mean to do it. Well, maybe he did.

Merlin was stood with his back up against the wall, the moonlight from the slightly ajar curtain window shone over Merlin coating him in the pure rays causing him to look unearthly and even more astounding.

And Arthur couldn't help it, he leaned forward and sealed his and Merlin's lips in a warm, gently kiss.

At first Merlin was shocked to say the least. He didn't expect Arthur, the king of Camelot, to ever feel in the slightest way he did about him. Let alone show those feelings when his magic had all but practically been caught.

He didn't move. Couldn't move. He couldn't get his mind to grasp the fact that _yes Arthur now knows about my magic_. And _yes Arthur is now kissing him._

After a couple of moments, just before Arthur was about to pull away from the lack of reaction, Merlin started to kiss him back.

Slowly and delicately.

Just as he started to kiss Arthur back, Arthur pulled out of the kiss. His face still close enough to Merlin's that their noses were almost touching and the exhale of their breaths lingered on each others skin.

"Bed." That simple statement breathed out by Arthur sent Merlin's heart pounding and he slowly nodded in response, his brain too muddled to form proper words.

Merlin sat on the large, luxurious bed his back up against the wooden headboard. The left side of his lip trapped in between his teeth.

Arthur made his way over to Merlin, unceremoniously dropping his tunic on the floor. His eyes mapping out every inch of Merlin's ivory skin, hungrily.

Arthur climbed on top of the bed and pulled Merlin down till he was lying on his back the covers beautifully contrasting against Merlin's pale skin.

Arthur positioned himself so he was on all fours over Merlin and dipped his head down to those warm, red lips and kissed them passionately.

The kiss was unlike anything Merlin had ever felt before it was luscious and sensual. Merlin could practically see sparks flying underneath his eyelids that were closed in bliss. Merlin had over heard the young maidservants asking each other about if they had seen sparks fly when one of them had gained a new kiss off of a boy, but never had Merlin believe it to actually be true let alone feel like this.

Most importantly though was that this kiss was Arthur and it was every little thing about him. Strong but yet still gentle, one hundred percent caring and even the slightest bit brave when he had introduced tongues into the mix.

And Merlin loved every moment of it.

Arthur pulled his lips off of Merlin's and bent in to ravish Merlins neck in gentle bites and wide kisses.

"Explain them to me, Merlin." Arthur whispered into Merlin's neck.

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, once again biting his lip. "Which one do you want to hear about first."

Arthur gazed over Merlin's skin looking for a particular word he would like to hear the story behind first. Then his gaze fell upon the word "Arthur" written just above Merlin heart.

"This one." Said Arthur as he ran his fingers over the word then dipped his head back to nuzzling and kissing at Merlin's neck.

Merlin took in a deep breath and confessed. "It's mostly because I regret never telling you about my magic. At first it was because I never wanted to make you chose between me and your father after, I guess it was because I couldn't find the right time or it was because I was just too scared to how you would react. Another reason I have that tattoo is because I was guilty for loving you."

Arthur's head shot up at that and their eyes locked onto each other. Sky blue met sea blue in an intense hold.

Merlin took another deep breath and continued with his explanation both his and Arthur's eyes stayed on each other.

"I felt guilty because I knew that I shouldn't have feelings for you I mean, you're the king. I knew that one day you would have to produce an heir and take the throne so you shouldn't have me holding you back. You need to run a kingdom without having to think about the Pendragon reign as well. "

A small, fond smile graced Arthur's face. "Merlin, you truly are an idiot." Arthur started kissing his name that was tattooed on Merlin's skin.

"I don't care about you're magic. I'm slightly hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me but I never truly followed my fathers beliefs on magic, not since I met you. This is why I love you Merlin. You turned my whole world upside down, you changed the way I look at the world. Before I met you it was like I would see everything in black an white, everything was set out and simple. Nobles were nobles and servants were servants, nothing more nothing less. Everyone treated me with respect and loyalty because I was a prince not because I earnt it or deserved it.

Then you came along and helped me to see in colour. You taught me that I was still just like everybody else even though I was a prince. You taught me to earn my people's love, respect and loyalty not demand it. And most of all Merlin, you taught me to love. You showed me how wonderful it is to have a friend, a real one, who likes and knows me for me not because of my status. You taught me what it's like to have an idiot for a manservant who's goofy smile makes you heart swell every time you see it or when he stupidly goes and gets himself injured you just want to rap your arms around him to protect and keep him safe because you love him. I love you Merlin, with all my heart." Merlin had tears in his eyes and after Arthur's speech one stray tear trailed down over his cheek but before he could wipe it away Arthur kiss it away along with any doubts Merlin had about him and Arthur.

By being too wrapped up in the moment neither of them noticed how the tattoo of the word "Arthur" slowly started to disappear.

"What about this one." Arthur said as he started to lick and kiss at the word "dragon" written above Merlin's navel.

Merlin gasped at the sudden contact, his cock swelling with heat.

"I regret the actions I allowed myself to do off of the words of the dragon. I regret setting him free and the damage he caused. I shouldn't have sworn on my mothers life to set him free, even though I needed the spell to save Camelot."

Arthur bite down on the tattoo and kissed it one last time before he turned his gaze up to Merlin.

"I can't believe it was you who set the dragon free but you gave him your word and it was noble of you to stick to it. The destruction the dragon caused wasn't you're fault, those were his actions not your own. Though the dragon took a lot of lives and caused a lot of destruction to the city it would have all been gone if you didn't get the spell from him to save all of Camelot in the first place. "

"Okay what about this one." Arthur said as he went even lowered to nibble and suck at the word "Freya" on Merlin's hipbone.

It took all of Merlins willpower not to just push Arthur's head over just a little to the right. If it wasn't for his damn breeches Merlin might have even felt the ghost of a breath over his straining member.

"Once there was a girl I really liked. We were going to leave Camelot and move to a place with a river, mountains and cows." a fond smile formed on Merlin's face as he remembered Freya.

"We were going to live together. Happy and finally in peace. Where we didn't have to worry about magic or destiny, but she was cursed. Every night she would turn into a Bastet. She couldn't control it but around me it was different. She never hurt me she could control herself. On the night we were to run away together she left before I could get there believing she didn't deserve my love that what I had in Camelot was too good to give up. Freya turned into the Bastet before she could get out, the knights cornered her and one dealt her a mortally blow. When I found her she had turned back so I carried her to Lake of Avalon where I laid her to rest. If I had gotten to her quicker or been more powerful maybe I could have saved her."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." His eyes were earnest and honest till they transformed wide in shock. "I was the one who killed her, I gave her the mortal blow. Merlin I'm so sorry, it's my fault. Gods, Merlin if I had know we could have worked something out."

"It's fine Arthur I don't blame you, you were only trying to protect Camelot by doing what you believed to be right." Merlin said as he grabbed the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

For the rest of the night Arthur kissed away Merlin's mystery tattoos while Merlin explained each and every one of them to him. All the while learning more about his servant now lover as the night progressed.

Somewhere far in the mountains of Camelot a dragon smiled a wide, mischievous grin knowing his plan had worked. Now that is what he meant by one side of the same coin.

* * *

**An-** I think the saying is actually seeing fireworks fly but I don't know if they would have had them back then so I stuck with sparks instead.

I hope you guys like this story I didn't get a lot of views or reviews on this story so I Hopewell you actually liked it.

thanks for reading.


End file.
